


Rock(o) and Roll

by beeskneeshuh



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, get ready for some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeskneeshuh/pseuds/beeskneeshuh
Summary: Anne comes up with a way to tell Parr how she feels about her.





	Rock(o) and Roll

The day Anne realized that she loved Parr, they had been dating for a few months. 

The two were walking back to the house after a date at a cute little coffee shop, holding hands as they walked and chatting about nothing in particular. Suddenly several cars were honking, and they both looked over to the street to see a car swerve and barely miss a small gray kitten, that didn’t look more than a couple months old, that was trying to cross the road.

“Oh my goodness!” Parr cried out. “Anne, we have to get that kitten.” Anne knew she was right, that they couldn’t just leave the cat, but it was a busy street. 

“Well, yeah, but we can’t just run out in the middle-” Anne stopped before she finished the sentence, as Parr released her hand and was doing exactly what Anne was trying to say they  _ shouldn’t _ do. “Catherine, what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m gonna get the kitten!” Parr replied, as if it was obvious, while standing on the side of the road, waiting for an opening.

Parr ran across one lane, then another, narrowly dodging a car that honked as it flew by. Anne’s heart was practically beating out of her chest, terrified at the thought of Parr  _ not _ being able to dodge one of the cars that was zooming past.  

Parr crossed one last lane and finally reached the kitten, picking it up and holding it close to her chest. Luckily, when she turned around to cross the road again, a couple gracious drivers saw that she had picked up the kitten from the middle of the road and stopped to let her get past. Parr ran back to where Anne was standing on the sidewalk, and Anne instantly threw her arms around her girlfriend.

“You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Anne said, on the verge of tears. 

“Careful! You’re gonna hurt the cat,” Parr said as she pulled away, still with the cat held to her chest. “I was just taking a page out of your book, you know.” 

Anne knew what she meant.  _ Being reckless _ . It was different when Anne did it, though. She didn’t care if she got her own self hurt. But if  _ Parr _ got hurt? Anne didn’t know what she would do. She could barely stand the thought of it. 

That was when it hit her. The mixture of Anne’s inability to think of a future without Parr in it, as well as the sight of Parr holding a kitten she just ran into traffic to save, is what made her realize it.

She loved Catherine Parr.

As she came to this realization, the two of them were still standing on the sidewalk, a silence growing between them. Parr was looking at Anne with a confused look, since usually Anne would have a snarky comeback to the kind of comment Parr had just made.

“Earth to Anne,” Parr said, snapping in front of her face. Anne blinked and was torn from whatever train of thought she was on.

“We should, um, probably get home and figure out what we’re gonna do with this little guy,” Anne finally said, taking Parr’s hand and leading her in the direction of home. “You know, Kat’s gonna want us to keep him.” 

Parr looked up at Anne with a look that said Katherine wasn’t the only one who would want to keep him. 

Some of the queens were more excited than others when the two came home with a kitten. They told everyone how they got him, Anne sounding slightly exasperated as she explained how Parr ran into traffic to get to the cat.

“Can we keep him?” Katherine asked once they finished the story, as Anne had predicted.

“Yeah, Anne, can we?” Parr said, looking at Anne with pleading eyes, and holding the small gray kitten in front of Anne’s face. How the hell was Anne supposed to say no when Parr was giving her that face? 

She was definitely in love.

So, Anne agreed that they keep the kitten, and they took him to the kitchen sink to get him washed up, as he was quite dirty, before they went to the pet store.

Katherine insisted that they take the cat to the pet store with them “to make sure they got a collar that looked good on him.” They brought him along, letting him sit on a blanket they brought in the child’s seat of the cart. He quickly fell asleep in his spot, having had quite an adventurous day.

Katherine and Parr threw anything and everything cat-related into their cart and were spitballing ideas for names for their new addition as they shopped. Anne walked slightly behind them, not quite listening to their conversation, lost in her own thoughts.

Neither her nor Parr had dropped the L word yet, and Anne was a little nervous at being the first one to do so. 

But at the same time, she was  _ so _ excited. 

Anne had to snap out of her thoughts to stop Katherine and Parr from getting the biggest cat tree the store had to offer. He was only one cat after all, and she talked them into getting a more modestly sized one. 

“What about Rocco?” Katherine suggested as they were waiting in line to check out. “Because when he curls up into a ball he kind of looks like a rock.” Parr and Anne laughed, but couldn’t help but agree. 

“Looks like we have a name,” Parr said. “Should we get one of the little nametag things to go on his collar?”

Katherine got to pick out the nametag and put it through the machine that engraved it, happily putting it on Rocco once they were back in the car.

Parr was the one driving, and Anne turned up the radio as they exited the parking lot. A new Jonas Brothers song was playing, and it caught Anne’s attention.

_ “‘Cause when you love her _

_ No matter the fight you know she’s always right _

_ And it’s alright _

_ And they say love can hurt _

_ But seein' her smile can get you every time _

_ Yeah, every time” _

Anne was so caught up in the song that she didn’t realize a couple tears had managed to fall down her face, but Parr did as she looked towards the passenger side mirror.

“Anne? Are you okay?” Parr asked, concerned. 

“What?” Anne asked, then noticed she was crying and quickly wiped at her face. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just, uh, really excited about Rocco, and I guess it made me a little emotional,” she lied. She knew Parr didn’t buy it, but she let it drop. 

Anne suddenly had an idea. She sent a text to their guitarist, Maggie, that read  _ “can you teach me how to play guitar?” _

Two days later Anne arrived to the theater a couple hours early to meet with Maggie. They met in the band’s dressing room, Maggie already there when Anne showed up. She had two guitars with her, one for each of them, Anne assumed.

“So is there a reason you want to learn how to play guitar all of a sudden?” Maggie asked once they got settled.

“Well, um, I haven’t really told anyone about this, but I want to learn how to play this one song for Catherine. It’s… to kind of, well… tell her how I feel,” Anne’s cheeks had turned a rosy color as she spoke, having not said much out loud about how she felt for Parr. Sure, she showered Parr with affection every chance she got, but when it came to talking about her real, actual feelings, Anne tended to be the quieter one. 

Anne told Maggie what the song was, and she looked it up and spent the next couple hours teaching Anne’s the chords for the song. Anne got frustrated a couple times, but was able to figure out most of the chords by the time she had to start getting ready for the show.

“Could I borrow this guitar? To practice and stuff,” Anne asked before she left for her own dressing room.

“Sure thing.”

After the show, Anne passed up the other queen’s offers to go out, saying she was tired. She took her time changing into her normal clothes so that she could grab the guitar from the band’s dressing room without anyone seeing. She wanted this to be a surprise. 

Once she got back to the house, she locked herself in her room and started practicing the song. She was so caught up that she didn’t hear the other queens come home a couple hours later. At least, not until Katherine burst into her room around midnight.

“Anne you have got to see this Rocco is chasing a laser and-” she stopped when she saw Anne holding a guitar, staring at her with wide eyes. Out of all the things Katherine thought she might see when going into Anne’s room, she definitely hadn’t pictured this. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Anne replied quickly, perhaps a little too defensive, she realized. “I mean, I just wanted to learn how to play guitar. And I’m not very good yet so I didn’t want anyone to know yet.” It wasn’t  _ exactly _ a lie, Anne reasoned to herself when she felt a pang of guilt for lying to her cousin. 

Katherine seemed to believe her. “Oh. Okay! Well, you should come downstairs, we’re all playing with Rocco.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

Katherine nodded and disappeared from the doorway. Anne returned the guitar to its case and slid it underneath her bed before following Katherine downstairs. 

Several days and lots of practicing later, Anne was satisfied with her progress on the song, which meant it was time to put her plan into action.

Meanwhile, Parr was starting to get slightly worried. Ever since they had gotten Rocco, Anne had been spending the majority of her time alone in her room. Had Parr stepped over a line? Was Anne upset with her for keeping Rocco? Parr’s brain was swirling with all the possibilities as to why Anne would be upset with her. She was debating bringing it up to Anne one morning when she returned to her room after eating breakfast to find a note on her pillow. 

_ Meet me at the theater at noon. -AB _

If Anne was going to break up with her, surely she wouldn’t go to this great of a length to do it. What in the world did Anne have planned? 

Parr checked Anne’s bedroom, figuring she probably wouldn’t be there but wanted to look nonetheless, and found that it was empty. She’d just have to wait until noon it seemed.

The morning seemed to drag on for an eternity for Parr. But finally,  _ finally _ , it was a quarter to noon and Parr was getting in the car and driving to the theater. 

When she got there, there was a sign on the front door to the theater that said “Follow Me” which was surrounded by a heart made of roses, and Parr did as she was instructed. As she got closer to the door she noticed a scribbled “ONLY if you are Catherine Parr. No one else” underneath the rose heart. Parr laughed, imagining some passerby seeing the sign and wandering in, warranting that Anne add the note. She was pretty sure at this point that Anne was  _ not _ going to break up with her, but still had no idea what she was walking into.

She entered the foyer to see another sign, an arrow made of roses, pointing towards the door to the auditorium. When she walked through the door she saw Anne sitting on the steps that were in the middle of the stage, a guitar in her lap. 

“Anne? What’s going on?” Parr asked as she walked through the aisle to the stage. Anne face lit up at the sight of Catherine, and she simply patted the space next to her, signaling for Parr to sit next to her. Parr sat on the step next to Anne.

“So, about a week ago I realized something. And since I can never pass up an opportunity to make a big event out of something,” they both laughed, “I thought that this would be the best way to tell you.”

Anne took a deep breath a positioned the guitar, and started lightly strumming, then singing a moment later. 

“ _ Drive me crazy, make me mental _

_ No other buttons she can push _

_ One second she's Miss Sentimental _

_ Then she's afraid she's said too much” _

Parr was mesmerized as Anne sang to her. She hung onto every word, understanding that Anne was trying to tell her something through the lyrics. 

“ _ Opposites attract and we're the livin' proof of this _

_ But I keep on comin' back like a magnet _

_ 'Cause when you love her _

_ No matter the fight you know she's always right _

_ And it's alright _

_ And they say love can hurt _

_ But seein' her smile can get you every time _

_ Yeah, every time _

_ Because you love her, la la la la la la _

_ Love her, yeah” _

By this point Parr was helpless against the tears falling down her cheeks. Was… was Anne saying what Parr thought she was saying?

“ _ I put my selfish ways in boxes _

_ And shipped 'em back to where they came _

_ Will never let it get close to bein' toxic _

_ And I promise I'll never walk away _

_ Opposites attract and we're the livin' proof of this _

_ But I keep on comin' back like a magnet” _

Anne repeated the chorus once again, affectionately looking over at Parr when she sang “ _ because you love her.”  _

_ “Gotta learn to let the small things go _

_ And know it's always far from perfect _

_ And I know that we can get emotional _

_ But the hardest parts are always worth it” _

Anne finished the song with the final chorus. She took a shaky breath then looked to Parr. All of her worries vanished once she saw Parr’s face. 

“So… I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, I-”

“I love you too,” Parr interrupted, throwing herself forward towards Anne, pressing their lips together. 

It was a little awkward, though, considering Anne still had the guitar still sitting in her lap, and she almost fell over as she tried to steady herself from Parr’s sudden movement and keep the guitar from falling.

“Sorry,” Parr said, pulling away slightly and helping Anne to sit straight up. Anne set the guitar aside.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, love,” Anne said with a smile as she pulled Parr in for another kiss.

“I think I like the sound of that,” Parr said against Anne’s lips.

“What, me calling you love?” Anne asked, pulling away slightly. Parr nodded. “Then I’ll make sure I keep doing it,  _ love _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @prick-up-ur-ears on tumblr!!!  
> and the song is Love Her by the Jonas Brothers


End file.
